Addysen Lannister
Addysen Lannister 'is the third child of Bryonn and Kyra Lannister. She is seventeen years old, and is the only surviving sibling of Everan Lannister, the current Lord of Lannisport. Appearance Addysen stands at five feet four inches, and is a naturally thin woman. She has the looks possessed by most Lannisters, with golden hair that falls in slight waves down her back. She also has pale green eyes with a touch of grey in them. She is blessed with a flawless complexion, her skin is soft and sun-kissed, and her hands have never seen a day of hard labor. History I. A birthing-bed with lion-headed posts; samite pillows stuffed with lambswool, wine-red, with golden edging. A coverlet of foxfur. None of it served to console Kyra Lannister on the blistering cold day in the fifth moon of winter when she brought twins into the world. Girls, the younger clinging to the elder’s ankle as if they were connected by some invisible force. Addysen was the polar opposite of Cerissa, quiet as a mouse where her sister squalled as brazenly as the lion which was their sigil. They were beloved by their mother, and might’ve been by their father as well if he’d ever been given the chance to know them. II. A gown of deep rose trimmed in cloth-of-gold, slippers set with yellow pearl, a single glove of crimson kid. A tiny cedar cask of scarlet lipstain, small as a fingertip. A silver pouncet-box filled with ambergris; when it goes into the fires, the smell spreads throughout the Hold and lingers for days. Late childhood and early adolescence were spent learning the ins and outs of what it meant to be a lady; dancing and singing, both of which Addy became adept at, much to the congratulation of her Lyseni tutor. The woman was rash and impudent but so were her students. III. Cold mint tea in summer, wine spiced with clove and sweetened with pomegranate in winter. Crisp apples, gold, not red. Chicken roasted with thyme. Dornish Red, very dry. Poached pears. Cerissa’s favorite food, and after that black day no one ever speaks of her. No one ever speaks of him either, her father who was wrenched too early from the world during a dispute with the neighboring reavers. Her other half was taken by the pox, a vile thing that left her naught but skin and bones, covered in sores and unable to speak as she took a rasping final breath. IV. A thick stack of the finest vellum; inks that cling to the quill like a child and caress the pages like a lover; fifty sticks of crimson sealing-wax in a mahogany casket, and a gold sealing-ring set with initials. And books, dozens of books: lives of queens and warrior-women, mostly, and the dragon-stories she had as a child. The grizzled old maester was fond of the girl, an ever-quiet learner, studious in her tasks. His gift to her was words, script in gold and black ink that seemed to form themselves of their own accord from her pen tip, and in time she was as capable a scribe as ever had been. V. A clutch of garnet-studded hairpins, delicate bracelets of golden wire, an ornate headdress that fans out like a rising sun. A choker of scarlet velvet two inches wide, adorned with a lion’s head as big as a closed fist, with emerald chips for eyes. They were gifts from Everan for his only sister when he returned from a decade-long absence. Their mother was gone by then, taken much the same way as Cerissa, and even the sight of her brother who’d left a boy and returned a man did nothing much to console her, nor did his gifts. She is a lioness, and she has done just fine without him. VI. The feast lasts deep into the night. Men and Women drink; things have changed. A woman, surrounded by flaming velvets. A lion surrounded by wolves. She is regal, and eyes watch her. She knows she is the most beautiful woman at the feast. 370 AC took the Kingdoms by storm, and Addysen was part of the brew. Two feasts of which she attended were she offered many things, only for the touch her of hand. A scornful woman she was not, but a sour taste filled her mouth. The King was dead, and she knew that everyone in the Grand City were liars. Important Events 353 AC - ''Addysen and Cerissa Lannister are born at Lannisport whilst their father is away on business with his cousins. Everan is already three years old. 354 AC - Byronn Lannister dies during the Crisis of the Nettles’ Bounty, leaving the three siblings fatherless and Kyra Lannister distraught. Not much is ever spoken of him afterwards. 358 AC - Addy and Cer begin their tutelage under a Lyseni, who instructed them in dancing, singing, sewing, and other womanly ventures. Everan is sent away to become a page, whilst Petyr Lannister remains regent of Lannisport. 361 AC - Cerissa dies of the pox. The maester at the Lion’s Hold takes it upon himself to instruct Addysen in the histories of Westeros and Essos, in arithmetic and calligraphy. A few years of practice would see her become a noteworthy scribe. 363 AC - Kyra Lannister dies of a prolonged illness, and Addysen finds some small consolation in her cousins, Leonetta and Jyanna. 368 AC - Everan returns from Highgarden with a knighthood and gifts, assuming his place as ruler of Lannisport. 370 AC - The Lannister’s travel with their cousins from Casterly Rock to King’s Landing to participate in the Grand Tournament in honor of seventy years of peace. Addysen is among those to travel, but is reluctant. Recent Events '''370 AC Addysen travelled with Everan and her Lannister cousins to King's Landing in order to attend the Grand Tournament of 370 AC and celebrate seventy years of peace between the northern and southern Kingdoms. There, she started to grow apart from her cousin Leonetta Hill and eventually came to love Damion Lannister. Leonetta left her as soon as she found out, and Addysen became more craving of solitude and less cheerful. Her personality changed dramatically over the coming months, and she eventually convinced Everan to return to the Westerlands with her. However, with heretics rising up in the west, Addysen was forced to stay in King's Landing after a short trip half-way to Lannisport. Family * Gerold Lannister - Deceased * Jeyne Lefford - Deceased ** Damion Lannister - 24 ** Cerelle Brax - Deceased *** Martyn Lannister - Deceased *** Gerion Lannister - Deceased ** Joanna Lannister - 22 ** Loren Lannister - 19 ** Stafford Lannister - 18 ** Melesa Lannister - 16 ** Myranda Lannister - 14 * Bryonn Lannister - Father (d. 354 AC) * Kyra Lannister née Crakehall - Mother (d. 363 AC) ** Everan Lannister - Brother (b. 350 AC) ** Cerissa Lannister - Sister (d. 361 AC) ** Addysen Lannister - (b. 353 AC) Household Members Ladies in Waiting and Handmaids * Beldeine, an aged woman with a strict attitude. * Lyanne * Fox - A Lowborn Girl from Lannisport who Addysen became quick friends with Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi